


spring, or new beginnings

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: one of many quiet moments, somewhere at the beginning
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	spring, or new beginnings

seokwoo starts to get up as soon as the recording stops, but for once in his life chanhee is faster 

(it helps, that a hand on his thigh stills seokwoo completely, has him turning around to look at chanhee with wide, skittering eyes) 

he swings a knee over seokwoo, keeps him pinned down with his hips, hands resting lightly over his shirt. the tips of his ears are red, chanhee’s too probably, but seokwoo still won’t look him in the eyes, keeps his gaze somewhere over chanhee’s shoulder with his bottom lip between his teeth. it’s - 

chanhee traces the warm shell of seokwoo’s ear, slips his fingers under the hat and lets it fall somewhere behind them on the couch when he runs his hands through seokwoo’s hair. has the urge to kiss the slight crease between his brows, the tip of his nose. seokwoo’s hands on his waist, fingers tentatively curling into his belt loops, make it impossible to resist. 

he can feel seokwoo relax under his lips, his hands at chanhee’s waist pulling him closer, although he does scrunch up his nose when chanhee presses a quick, light kiss there. he has to stop to laugh, just a little, before moving to each of his cheeks, up to his closed eyelids before finally, finally pressing a soft kiss the bow of his upper lip. like this, seokwoo has to tilt his head up to chase him when he pulls away, small victory that sends a petty thrill through him, makes him grin. with his eyes still closed seokwoo can’t see, but chanhee doesn’t bother tamping it down before he opens them again, chanhee’s lips still far from his.

his hair ruffled from the hat, chanhee’s fingers doesn’t help the soft, startled look on his face and chanhee relents, dips down to kiss him properly, briefly before he settles back on seokwoo’s thighs. the slight pout from before is pulled off his lips, into a lazy smile while he waits. 

“why are you so nervous, seokwoo?” he makes sure to say his name, keep seokwoo’s chin up with his thumb, fingers skimming over his cheek so he can see what the trembling in his hands looks like. thinks he knows why but wants to hear him say it, not only to tease him.

seokwoo takes a hand off his waist to rub at the back of his neck, clears his throat before he says, “i’m still not used to it,” and that’s - 

chanhee isn’t, either. it still feels like this huge, impossible responsibility, seokwoo in his hands, him in seokwoo’s. hearing him say it is - it’s nice. he’s still nervous, maybe, but so is seokwoo. 

he lets his other hand trail up seokwoo’s chest, loops his arms around his neck. seokwoo’s hand has to find its place back on his hip, but not before running through chanhee’s hair, featherlight down his back, over his jacket. he looks - more confident, after he says it, and chanhee knows he doesn’t have to say anything back. does anyway, against seokwoo’s lips when he leans down, because he wants to 

(and it’s chanhee, who says it first. seokwoo is open book with all of his words and actions, but intent doesn’t come easy to him. he tries anyway, to say the words that get stuck in his throat, are spoken so much easier with touch for him, for chanhee. when he does speak it’s careful, soft spoken plea to be understood) 

i like you. i love you. chanhee says it first, listens to seokwoo’s hands while he waits for seokwoo’s words, because it’s not about knowing, anymore. it’s about understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> head empty chani and rowoons vlive


End file.
